


My Super Hot Alpha Male Boyfriend

by dakuxto



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Protective Boyfriend, Webtoon, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakuxto/pseuds/dakuxto
Summary: You and your Super Hot Alpha Male Boyfriend are walking down the street.This entire story is genuinely a joke that I did for a couple of friends





	My Super Hot Alpha Male Boyfriend

Your POV

I am walking down the street with my Super Hot Alpha Male Boyfriend, Kousuke. I and him are boyfriend and girlfriend by the way. I love him.

I look over to my bf.

God, he's so hot. I love me a man who just walks around a town shirtless. To make it better he has killer abs.

I hugged his arm.

He looks down on me with his azure colored eyes and raven black hair.

I gulped.

Suddenly, a muscle wrestler girl popped out of the alley we just passed out of nowhere! Ahh!

Luckily, with his Alpha Male strength and powers, my shirtless Kousuke began fighting the villain to save me. Yay!

But then, Kousuke got punched.

"Oh no. BBY?!?!"

I ran over to my shirtless Kousuke. He was unconscious. Oh no!

I touched his pecks very quickly. Hehe.

Oh wait. Kousuke might be dying!

I decide I should start CPR.

I start blowing on his cheek.

I'm pretty sure I'm doing it right?

Nothing happens.

I started crying.

"No baby ples come back to me!"

Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, my Super Dead Hot Alpha Male Boyfriend, Kousuke woke up.

"Haha. Sike. You thought I was dead? I could never leave you baby because you are my world."

Me and Kousuke then made out in the middle of the sidewalk for 10 hours.

The end.


End file.
